


I am Underprepared (But I am Willing)

by MaleficentsConscience



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, rating is more for the use of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentsConscience/pseuds/MaleficentsConscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's plausible that she is attracted to Regina. But who wouldn't be? The woman is flawless.</p>
<p>Not that any of this means anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Underprepared (But I am Willing)

There was never anything new on Facebook. The same four people kept everyone updated on their location, eating habits and emotions, and everyone else... Well, a 'likes this page' here and a 'commented on this status' there. Nothing riveting. At least not to Emma, who browsed through her newsfeed disinterested. An article popped up and with a sigh she clicked on it.

**'Are you actually in love with your best friend?'**

She snorted. The same old cliché shit.

"This should be interesting. Not."

She scrolled down past the ads and the title and was met with the first question.

**_Are they the first person you text when something important happens in your life_**?

Emma paused, tapping her fingers against her desk. Who even was her best friend? She spends a fair amount of time with Ruby and Belle, but they're not the people she goes to for deep and meaningful conversations. And Snow, well, their relationship wasn't what it had been when Emma had only known her as Mary-Margaret: Roommate and School Teacher.

So that left Regina.

"God no." The blonde thought with a huff. But then she stopped, taking a moment to reconsider it.

They did spend  _alot_  of time together. In fact, they saw each other every day. But that was for Henry. Except for Thursday's when they would spend their lunch breaks having coffee and sharing a slice of Banana bread at the diner. Oh! And Sunday afternoon's at the Mansion for their glass of wine and a movie. It was how they wound down after a busy weekend. They both needed that, it was their adult time.

Ok, so maybe Regina was a good candidate for the 'Best friend' title. And Emma could confirm that the Mayor was definitely the person she texted when something important happened in her life. She assumed this could be because 'important' meant Henry and Regina deserved to know all that stuff.

Ok, so Regina (her newly found best friend)  _was_ the person she texted when shit went down. She mentally ticked the yes box and scrolled the next question.

**_Do you spend holidays together?_ **

She rolled her eyes. What a cop out question.

"She's the mother of my child! Of course we spend holidays together."

And on Christmas they did exchange gifts. But that was for show. And Emma had the most epic idea for Regina's present so why pass up an opportunity to give it to her?

Two for two. This wasn't looking good.

**_Do you use each other as a pillow?_ **

She smiled at that one. Regina  _always_  used her as a pillow. Emma found it to be the most out of character aspect of the brunette. This woman, the former Evil Queen, was abrupt and distant and not affectionate. And yet, sometimes, during their movie nights, she would scoot over until she was right up against Emma's side and place her head softly on the blondes shoulder. It was endearing and it made Emma feel like the most special person in the world.

That was just for comfort though. Comfort and body warmth. Definitely.

Next question.

**_Do you give them lots of compliments?_ **

The blonde pushed back in her chair and ran her hand through her hair. There were certainly the odd compliments here and there. But she couldn't help that. Regina was always so insecure and she had no reason to be! She was pretty awesome. So the Sheriff slipped in simple reassurances here and there- "Don't worry, you always look beautiful." Or "You're a great mom." So maybe telling your former nemesis that they have an amazing smile or smoking body isn't normal but it doesn't mean anything.

**_Do you sometimes get confused about how you really feel?_ **

"That never happens." She said with certainty. "Oh, wait..."

There was that one time. The time Regina leant forward and she was so close that the blonde could've sworn she was going to kiss her. It turns out she was just reaching for the light switch that was on the wall beside Emma's head. But god, in that moment, a thousand thoughts ran through her head. 'Does my breath smell?', 'why the fuck would she kiss me?', 'do I have food in my teeth?', 'will this make things weird for Henry?'

And maybe it is weird and confusing that never once did she stop and think 'no I don't want to kiss Regina.'

So it's  _plausible_  that she is attracted to Regina. But who wouldn't be? The woman is flawless.

Not that any of this means  _anything._

She went to scroll to the next question but was distracted when the sound of footsteps met her ears. She quickly minimised the Facebook tab and shuffled some paperwork on her desk in a panicked attempt to look busy.

"Miss Swan," came the smooth voice of the woman she was  _supposedly_  in love with. "Hard at work, I see."

Emma stood, sending her papers flying and knocking her chair back against the wall.

"Regina!" She spluttered, trying to fix the mess she had made of her desk. "Hi!"

Her voice was squeaky and her face was a little flushed. And  _maybe_  she was acting like a teenage boy that just got caught enjoying some alone time. But she was startled and  _really_  not ready to see Regina at a time like this.  _Especially_  not when the damned woman had her eyebrow arched in such a way that, well, there just aren't even words.

"Are you alright?" The brunette was smirking now and that was just not okay.

"Yeah! I'm fine... I'm good." Emma lent, not so casually, against her desk and waited for the Mayor to announce the reason for her unexpected visit.

"I brought lunch." The other woman explained when it became clear that Emma wasn't open to discussing her strange behaviour. Regina lifted the bag in her hand and placed it casually on the sheriff's desk.

"Why?" It was out of her mouth before she had time to think it through. Regina was just being nice (Regina was always nice to her).

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring lunch?"

Regina shrugged and ducked her head. It was adorable.

"I found myself craving some of Granny's specialty soup and didn't feel like eating alone." She perched on the edge of Emma's desk before rifling through the bag and pulling out the Sheriff's usual. The food of the people; a burger and fries. Emma took the offering without further query and before her word vomit could get her into any more trouble she stuffed her mouth with some potato-ey goodness.

"You seem tense Emma. Are you sure you're alright?"

No, not alright. Not at all. Unless alright means 'looking into the eyes of your apparent best friend and realising they're god damn fucking orbs of sex'.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just work and stuff. Keeping me busy."

She managed to act semi calm for the remainder of their lunch. And Regina, aside from the odd look every few minutes, didn't question her any further.  _Thank fuck_.

The return to normality lasted only so long because, of course, Emma decided that it would be a great idea to walk Regina to her car. And of course there happened to be a cute piece of hair in her face that Emma just  _had_ to brush away.

Because that's totally what one platonic friend does to another.

Poor, poor Regina.

**SQSQSQ**

After her embarrassing display at lunch, Emma decided to award herself an early mark from work and stalked home. She wanted to forget all about stupid Facebook and stupid quizzes that have  _no_ idea what they are talking about. But instead of being able to hide out in her room contemplating how to turn back time and undo her actions she was stuck at the dining room table across from her parents. Snow was suspiciously quiet and David appeared to be avoiding eye contact. Emma cleared her throat.

"So guys, what's up?"

"Nothing." Charming said much too quickly. And maybe Emma would have believed him had Snow not simultaneously said – "Your father and I wanted to talk to you about something."

Charming's face twisted to the point where Emma was genuinely worried he was about to have diarrhoea, whilst Snow moved to sit beside her. There was a false smile plastered on her face as she turned and took the Sheriff's hand in hers.

"We would like for you to invite Regina over for dinner tomorrow night."

Random. They don't even  _like_ Regina. They're not mortal enemies anymore but that doesn't exactly mean they socialise voluntarily. Regina still liked (loved) to antagonise the Charmings and Snow always took the bait.

"Okay?" she said, pulling her hand free from her mothers. "Why?"

"Because your father and I," she began, turning to gaze sternly at David, "want you to know that we're willing to  _try_  with Regina. Especially now, considering the  _nature_  of your relationship with her."

Emma spluttered and coughed and stood up, hands flailing to express her exasperation.

"The fuck?" was all she managed to get out.

"We want you to know that we accept it, even though it's a lot to take in. And even though it's  _her._ " Emma was about four and a half seconds away from completely losing her cool. So she turned, jaw clenched and eyes hard, to face her parents.

"I don't believe that this is any of your business." She said, anger bubbling in her chest. She could deny it. She  _should_ deny it. But she wasn't going to. They'd been her parents for like five minutes and they suddenly think they can go around spurting crap like this! Nah ah! Not on her watch. She stormed toward to door, turning back to throw one last comment over her shoulder. "And don't think for one second that I need your acceptance, or your approval or any of that sort of shit." Slamming the door behind her, Emma nodded to herself. Point proven.

Except it wasn't really proven. Now she was out in the cold whilst her stupid parents were warm and cosy despite the fact that she'd done nothing wrong and they'd done  _everything_ wrong. For a brief moment she contemplated popping by to see the kid and Regina, but decided against it. That'd be too weird and she was probably better off avoiding the Mayor for a few days after her strange behaviour, so she walked back to the Sheriff's office. Upon arrival she collapsed in front of her computer, looking for some mindless entertainment. Shaking the mouse to wake it from sleep mode she moved the cursor to the Facebook tab where she was met with the stupid quiz. Conceding defeat she scrolled to the next question.

' **Do people always assume you are more than friends?'**

"Fucking hell!" she cried, letting her head drop to the keyboard. "This shit is rigged."

**SQSQSQSQ**

Emma's head was buried in paperwork the next afternoon when her phone rang. She picked it up and used her free hand to place pressure on the point right between her eyes. Forms and signatures and protocol and all that crap tended to give her a headache. It was the one downside to a job that was otherwise quite pleasant.

"Hello, Sheriff's office, Emma speaking."

"Hi Ma. It's me."

"Kid! What's up?" A welcome distraction. Her report on Leroy's 35th drunken incident can certainly wait.

"It's Mom, I think something happened at work today because she seems upset." Emma's heart sunk into her stomach. Sad? She can't remember a time when she'd seen Regina sad. Well, at least, not a sadness that was independent of destructive rage.

"You want me to come over and talk to her?"

Not that she knew what she could even say. 'Hey Regina, don't be upset' probably wouldn't cut it. On Henry's confirmation the Sheriff hung up the phone and threw on her coat. Time to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong.

**SQSQSQ**

Henry was right, Regina had been upset. Apparently some asshole had refused to cooperate with the Mayor because of her former stint as the Evil Queen. Regina was under the impression that this 'compromised her professionalism' and 'made her look weak in front of her colleagues'. But Emma knew the real problem Regina had with this entire thing; no matter how hard Regina tried, she never seemed to be able to escape the wrong doings of her former self.

"I don't deserve forgiveness Emma. I don't even deserve the happiness that I have with Henry and you."

Lies! Lies, lies and more lies. Doesn't Regina know that she deserves the word? That the fact that she is including Emma as part of her happiness shows just how much she has changed.

"You can't let one idiot get to you like this. You  _do_  deserve Henry and you  _do_  deserve happiness. You've been working so hard and so many people can see it, Regina! They see the real you."

There were tears in the Mayor's eyes now. And god that hurt Emma deeper than she could have ever have imagined. She stepped forward, a surprising streak of confidence surfacing, and grabbed the brunette by the hand. She pulled her forward, enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"That man is an idiot, Regina." She said softly before she dropped a subtle kiss onto the brunette's hair and pulled back. "Regardless, he  _literally_  used to be a frog. Who is going to take his opinion seriously?"

And when she heard Regina laugh at her words, Emma knew she was in deep. It was real and unrestrained and it made Emma's stomach lurch. It was then that the Mayor placed a warm hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you" she'd whispered, shooting the stunned blonde a smile. "Thank you for taking my mind off of... Everything."

Emma could only muster the strength to nod in response. She was paralysed. But she knew, from this point, that it would be the Saviours mission to take Regina's mind off of, well, everything.

**SQSQSQ**

When she returned home (to the sheriff's office, because seriously, Snow and Charming weren't getting out of her bad books anytime soon) she opened up the quiz again and scrolled through the remaining questions. There were only three left. Holding her breath, she read the first one.

' **Are you always each other's plus ones?'**

Not always. And not in the traditional sense. They simply went places together to avoid arriving alone. Which only makes logical sense. Like how they will be attending Ruby's coming birthday dinner at Granny's together. But that's only because Henry is going to a sleep-over and it gives them a chance to let loose (or as loose as Regina gets). And look, Emma can't deny she can be a bit protective of Regina. But that's only because there are idiots (like frog-man) who enjoy throwing Regina's past as the evil queen back in her face. So, really, it's Emma's duty to be there and be ready to fuck shit up if anyone dares to try anything.

She ticked the yes box and moved on.

' **Do you get jealous when you see them with other people?'**

She shrugged at this. Regina wasn't ever really with other people.

And the next one:  **'Do you or your best friend get overly affectionate with one another when drunk?'**

Well, she'd never seen Regina drunk.

After a moment's consideration she decided to leave those two. Ruby's thing was in a few days and maybe it could prove to be eye opening in regards to the last two questions. And once she'd ticked these two boxes she'd finally have her answer.  _Is_ she really in love with her best friend?

**SQSQSQ**

Granny's diner was packed. Never before had Emma seen it so full. The music was blaring and the alcohol was being guzzled at a rate that could rival any college frat party. And Regina was tipsy. God was she tipsy. She had come wandering over, not five minutes prior, and plonked herself in Emma's lap. She then proceeded to comfortably join in on the conversation the Sheriff had been having with Belle and Tink.

"I would have thought I'd gone crazy!" Belle said, leaning back in her chair and giggling softly to herself. "Like real-life fairytale characters? Come on!"

"I think Emma..." Regina said, leaning back against the blonde and placing her arms affectionately around her neck. "Emma has fit into this fairytale lifestyle surprisingly well."

"It's easy when you've got friends to help with the transition." Emma's eyes met Regina's, who grinned widely at the comment. Emma's arms had somehow made their way around Regina's waist, to steady the brunette, she told herself. No one would notice though, she was sure. They would be too busy gaping at the fact that Regina was playing with the tips of the Sheriff's hair as she continued to gush about how amazing a friend Emma was.

"I'd never had a real friend until I had you." She said softly, her eyes boring into the sheriff's.

Tinkerbell gasped, "You liar! I was your friend years ago." She gestured to her offended self before taking another sip of her drink.

"But not like Emma." Regina responded, un-phased by the fairy's apparent annoyance. "She makes me feel special. And my stomach goes funny when I'm with her." Emma's heart was bouncing around in her chest. Regina definitely gets overly affectionate (mental tick) and she over shares a little as well. Emma was considering stopping her from consuming anymore 'liquid courage' but when she grabbed Emma's half full glass of bourbon and coke and downed it in one hit, the sheriff just sat, mouth agape, and watched.

"So," Tink began, a smirk on her face, "because you didn't have a hard-on for me I have been demoted to 'casual acquaintance'."

Belle snorted before reaching up to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Well, in that case, I'd say we're all casual acquaintances." Belle added, "Except Regina and Emma, of course, they're 'friends'."

Emma shook her head before adding "Let's not forget you and Ruby. You also appear to be 'friends'.  
Emma shot back, air quotes and all. Belle's mouth snapped shut.

"Touché." Regina said, quite loudly, before following it with a hearty laugh. Goddamn she was cute.

It was then that Ruby waltzed over, a tray of new drinks in her hand. She dispersed them amongst the tipsy group before discarding of the tray and bringing her own glass to her lips.

"How about a toast," The waitress suggested, "to another year of awesome craziness?"

The group of women all grabbed their drinks and clinked them together

"And casual acquaintances!" Regina added, with another clink, ignoring Ruby's confused face.

"And friends." Emma said, almost soft enough to be lost among the noise. But Regina heard her, and she turned in her lap and lent to clink her glass against Emma's ever-so-softly.

"Friends." She repeated, with a soft smile.

Holy fuck, she loves Regina. Like head-over-heels, in-so-fucking-deep-she-couldn't-crawl-out-if-she-wanted-to, in love with her.

**SQSQSQ**

"Emma!" Regina huffed, attempting to hide the smile that was making its appearance on the corners of her lips. "I'm serious. I have to work!" She turned away from the mischievous blonde and ruffled some paperwork. It has been a week since Ruby's birthday thing and something had changed between them, Emma was sure of it. Perhaps it was an awareness. Even though she had still to tick the last box of her quiz, Emma was now sure of how she felt. And since this epiphany, flirting appeared to be her and Regina's new game.

She reached forward and brushed her fingers along the exposed patch of skin on the brunette's neck, revelling in the way the Mayor squealed and ducked away from her.

"Stop Emma!"

"I thought you weren't ticklish?" She taunted.

"I'm not. I'm just busy."

"Not at all?" She questioned and Regina gave an affirmative nod.

"So, it won't bother you if I do this?" She asked, not giving the other woman chance to respond before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around her.

Her fingers trailed along the squirming woman's body, down her sides, over her stomach. And Regina laughed, laughed so hard that tears ran down her face and her legs gave way causing her to tumble to the ground, bringing the Sheriff with her.

"Emma, stop!" She cried again. This time Emma did stop. She stopped and took in the sight beneath her. Regina, flushed cheeks and ruffled hair. Beautiful.

One arm held her up, the other rest on the bare stomach of the mayor whose shirt had ridden up during their encounter. She dropped beside Regina 'forgetting' to remove the arm from the other woman's stomach. She let out a breathless laugh.

"I never get any work done with you around." Regina complained, turning the meet the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, but I keep you entertained." She retorted.

There was a knock at the door and with a small smile Regina pulled away from the blonde slowly. Once they had straightened themselves out the Mayor walked to the door and pulled it open.

"I'm still in a meeting with the Sheriff," Emma heard Regina say. Emma smiled, feeling like the shit as she lounged back in Regina's office chair. They weren't even in a meeting. She had simply stopped by to bring the Mayor some lunch and, well, an hour later she was still here. She heard Regina sigh and watched as she stepped back from the open door and gestured for someone to enter.  
"I'm sorry Sheriff Swan, but I have to cut our meeting short." She explained in her best 'business voice'. It was then that a man entered the office. He was tall and attractive. He walked over to her, a smile on his stupid face, and a hand extended toward her.

"Hello Sheriff, I'm Flynn Ryder. I'm sorry to have barged in like this."

He didn't look very sorry. He didn't even have an appointment.

She shook his hand wordlessly and turned to eye Regina.

"Mr. Ryder has come a long way to discuss the potential opening of a portal between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest." Regina is smiling at him and he is smiling back and Emma, well, she apparently had nothing intellectual to contribute to this conversation so, with a small nod in Regina's direction and what could be considered a snarl in Mr. Ryders, she turned and left.

**SQSQSQ**

Regina couldn't make it to their lunch date the next day. Apparently she was tied up. With Mr. Ryder no doubt. And apparently that meeting lasted long into the night because she had texted Emma to ask if it was ok for Henry to stay with her at the loft that night.

It's kind of rude. You don't just push your  _best friend_ and your son away because some smooth ass guy pays attention to you.

Like yeah, he was good looking and he seemed to have good manners. But like, Regina needed someone less, well, less like him. Emma could be what she needs, she knew she could.  
It was quarter past twelve when her phone rang. She knew it was Regina before she even answered. The brunette was the only one that was aware of her late night Fruit Ninja addiction, the only one that knew she never went to sleep before one am. She was also the only one who had the balls to take advantage of this fact and ring the Sheriff at what most would consider an inappropriate hour.

"Hello." Emma answered. She was going to be firm. She was not going to come crawling back just because the Mayor decided she could spare a few moments away from Mr. Ryder.

"Emma! I'm sorry about today, there was so much work to get done and Flynn is only in town for a few days." Oh, so it's Flynn now. Regina sure moves fast, she hadn't been promoted to 'Emma' for  _years_! Even now the brunette drops the occasional 'Miss Swan'.

"It's fine."

"I really wished I had been able to spend time with you and Henry…" She trailed off, sighing softly, "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you won't be busy with  _Flynn_ tomorrow?" Emma bit out.

"No." Was the immediate response, then a pause and a softly spoken- "I really am sorry." Dammit, she didn't want to be mean. It was never her intention to be snappy and hurt the other woman.

"It's…it's fine Regina." She said softly, rolling over in her bed and tucking the phone against her ear. "Did you guys sort out what you needed to?"

There was a few moments of silence before Regina cleared her throat, "Yes, we did. Hopefully soon the residents of Storybrooke will be able to travel freely between their realms."

"I suppose that also means you'll be able to see a lot more of Mr. Ryder." What the fuck! What was wrong with her? She couldn't help herself! It was like she was out of control.

"Look Emma, I don't think I deserve to be at the receiving end of this tantrum that you appear to be having.  _Mr. Ryder_ is happily married and even if he was not I have absolutely no interest in him." She was using her scary Regina voice. The one that Emma knew was usually accompanied by the curling of her top lip and a predatory step into Emma's personal space. "And unless you plan on ever having the guts to make a move on me, I don't believe you have any right to be jealous right now."

Emma spluttered on her end of the phone. What the fuck just happened? Like shit, what even? Before she could consider what her response should be she heard the beeping of the dial tone indicating that Regina had hung up.

She fucked up. She fucked up good.

But hey, it  _was_ jealously. What an idiot, how had she not seen that before? She grabbed her laptop and searched for the quiz on Google. When she found it she scrolled through and ticked every single box with a resounding YES before she hit  **Finish Quiz** at the bottom.

" **You are 100% in love with your best friend! They're all you can think about, they're the only person you want to be with. This is definitely love."**

She snorted as she read it.  _Tell me something I don't know._

Oddly enough, the confirmation wasn't as consoling as she had hoped it would be. She still didn't have Regina. All she had was definitive feelings and an angry Mayor. And maybe it was too late to fix any of this.

She shut her laptop and stood in the centre of her room with her eyes squeezed firmly shut. It may be too late but she just  _had_ to try.

She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**SQSQSQ**

It wasn't her intention to end up inside the Mayor's bedroom. But hey, it's probably lucky that she didn't end up in space or somewhere equally ridiculous.

Regina had only been slightly startled by the sudden appearance. The book she had been reading now sits on the end beside her and her arms lay crossed over her chest as she watches Emma expectantly.

All Emma wants to do is scream. Scream her feelings at the top of her lungs and give in to this thing inside of her. But Regina is just sitting there all silent and that's worse than Regina yelling. At least when she is yelling she is passionate. And Regina's passion is everything to Emma. Right now she is just impossible to read.

"Look, Regina...I…" She 'nothing-ed' apparently. Great start knob head, way to really impress. "I…am sorry?"

"Miss. Swan, if you have nothing to say I'd really rather get back to my book." Without even thinking Emma was on the bed beside her, grasping the hand that was reaching for the book as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"No, Regina…I fucked up." She started, breathing in a deep breath, "I behaved like an absolute moron and you're right, I was totally jealous. But that didn't give me the right to treat you that way. I acted like a total four year old."

She thought she saw Regina's lips curve up into an almost smile but she couldn't afford to give herself over to false hope just yet.

"And I hate that I did because that's not the way a person should treat their friends." She said softly. Regina's face totally fell at her words so she hurried to continue. "Or, like, people that maybe could be more than friends with you. If they wanted to be and stuff." She bit her lip and glanced nervously at the Mayor.

Regina shrugged and ducked her head and Emma almost just fucking kissed her right then and there.

"Is that what you want?" Her voice was soft and hopeful? Maybe? Emma hoped it was hopeful.

"Yeah, it's kind of all I can think about." She admitted sheepishly. And Regina definitely smiled this time, there was no doubt about it.

"Well, Miss. Swan, one am on a Wednesday morning is not exactly the appropriate time to be asking a lady out." Regina said, playing with a piece of lint on her bedspread. "Perhaps if you stop by my office for lunch tomorrow we can discuss this…development…further." She finally met Emma's eyes and Emma couldn't even pretend to care that her grin rivalled that of The Joker's. She bobbed her head a little too enthusiastically before she stood from the bed.

"That's awesome Regina," She said, looking down at her boots to hide her face splitting smile, "I'll certainly be there." She said as she slowly moved toward the door. With one last nod she turned to grasp the doorknob but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned back to find herself face to face with Regina, who lent forward slowly and pecked the Sheriff on the lips.

"Goodnight Emma," She whispered softly, reaching past to pull the door open for the blonde. Emma's mouth was totally hanging open and she didn't even say anything as she zombied through the bedroom door. The door clicked shut behind her and she finally comprehended the extent of what had just happened. A smile spread across her face as she danced her way down the stairs and out the front door. Hopefully no one was around Storybrooke that night to witness the Sheriff high five her own fucking hand because, well, that would be embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was smashed out in a day and in a totally different format then what I am used to. Thankfully my amazingly awesome best friend was willing to beta a fic that I admittedly did no editing of before I sent it to her. Without her this story would have had more ellipses than words.


End file.
